


Not!fic - Mary Lives AU

by Halmaithor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hunter Mary Winchester, Psychic Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Some thoughts on what might have happened if Mary never found Azazel in Sam's nursery.





	Not!fic - Mary Lives AU

A Supernatural AU I think about a lot is one where Mary doesn’t die. Azazel comes and goes from the nursery, but like Ava’s mum, Mary doesn’t interrupt and consequently lives.

And after that night, nothing changes. The Winchesters, as far as anyone’s concerned, are a normal family from Lawrence, Kansas, and as the years go by with apparently no sign of the Yellow-Eyed Demon - well, Mary’s too smart to believe it’s gone, because no-one can kill a demon, right? But still, a small voice in the back of her mind begins to hope that _maybe it lost interest, maybe it had a better candidate for whatever evil thing it was planning_ \- after all, she and Samuel were investigating the deals when she made hers. She knows she wasn’t the only one, and so she hopes.

Then Sam starts having visions.  
Mary can hear something’s off when he calls from college. Sam shrugs it off - _‘Yeah, I’ve been having these nightmares, not sleeping too well. I was gonna see someone about it.’ _And when Mary presses, something in her instinct flares at what Sam describes. Because these dreams are violent, and the violence he describes evokes memories from a lifetime ago, when she still hunted - memories of a life she never wanted to taint her family, her children. And her hope fades, because was _this _the cost of John’s resurrection? Has she cursed her child?

And so she doesn’t tell him, at first. Sam goes to a doctor about the ‘nightmares’, and after looking at news articles and figuring out that they happen _before _the event, Mary gets into the habit of tipping off an old hunting contact, thankful that Sam seems relieved to talk about his dreams, rather than reluctant - it seems to help him make sense of them.

This lasts until Sam begins having visions when awake. The semester’s over and both boys are home when it first happens. John and Dean are understandably freaked, but Mary is more than freaked, she’s _terrified_, because she looks into her youngest’s eyes and she just _knows_ what’s happening.   
The other two are baffled by why she won’t let them call an ambulance, but she quickly says something about seeing this before, _violent migraines run in her side of the family, didn’t she mention that? Sam’ll lie down for a bit and be fine, _she reassures them.

She realises she has no choice now but to tell Sam the truth, and she knows now that this is definitely the demon’s price, because what other power could be malevolent enough to force her child into the life she so wanted to protect her family from?   
Sam looks at her like she’s crazy, but even he can’t deny that he’s just had some sort of premonition, and he’s unbelievably scared but makes Mary proud when he asks _‘But shouldn’t we do something? Those people need help!’_ Mary tells him about how she’s been tipping off an old contact, and as long as Sam can tell her what happens, he can pass off the visions as a migraine-related disorder to John and Dean and the rest of the world, and _nothing else has to change_, right? But those people in his visions will be helped and the monsters will be stopped.

And it works, for a while. Sam gets in the habit of texting Mary as many details as he can as soon as he sees them. John grumbles about that boy _definitely having a favourite parent_, and Mary laughs, but aside from that the extra communication goes unnoticed and the monsters are dealt with a world away from her family. It’s all working out better than Mary dared hope for.

That is, until Sam disappears off the face of the earth just a few days before his 24th birthday. Leaving behind no clue as to his location, only a dead roommate and a trashed apartment.

John gets the call and goes white as a sheet, but when he tells Mary her blood begins to boil, because she knows, she KNOWS what’s happened and this bastard has messed with her family enough. It’s already taken her parents, and she’ll be damned if it’s getting her son.

So she packs the hunting gear she never quite got rid of, and tells her family that she’s going to Cali to _keep track of the investigation on that end_, but they should stay here and she’ll call home with any news. She hates to leave them like this, but they can look after each other, and she’s not getting any more of her family caught up in this mess she’s made.

She figures out where Sam is - maybe Andy does his psychic trick to give her the clue - and 33 years after she quit hunting, Mary Winchester speeds to Cold Oak with an arsenal in the trunk and rage in her heart. Enough is enough and if Yellow-Eyes is after her child, he’ll have to go through her first.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on writing an exchange between Mary and Azazel at Cold Oak someday, so stay tuned!  
Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
